Cullen heirs
by mgomgo5473
Summary: AU Non cannon, Bella and the doc slept together in his study after the stitching scene, little did they know that Bella is pregnant with Carlisle's kid(s), so she survived the birth of twin boys with help from the tribe & wolves, but her sons are venomous and bit her (she found vials of venom from the family she used it to speed up the change), so now she's newborn with 2 kids
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Second fanfic, let me know what you think, sorry for errors English is NOT my native language**

**Warning: This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive so rating T might go to M later**

**Also characters are a bit different, like Jake and the tribe; they aren't so anti Cullen's (except for Edward). They just cannot stand red eyes or people suffering from vampires. Also no Icky Vicky or Laurent.**

**Summary: AU Non cannon, Bella and the doc slept together in his study after the stitching scene, little did they know that Bella is pregnant with Carlisle's kid(s), so she survived the birth of twin boys with help from the tribe & wolves, but her sons are venomous and bit her (she found vials of venom from the family she used it to speed up the change), so now she's newborn with 2 kids**

**CHAPTER ONE: retrospection**

BPOV

Short time after I found out I was pregnant with Carlisle's child. Lucky me, my first time and I got knocked up by a vampire nonetheless who I thought was sterile (I seem to be really really a danger magnet), I decided to move into the Cullen mansion (maybe Alice could see my decision), but no help came.  
I had a vague notion that this was no textbook pregnancy, in fact it was much much faster, and after a week I looked like I was 3 months. And I had a craving for red meat (I think that is the vampire side of my baby).

So I had to look for help for the delivery. Meanwhile my dad got engaged to Sue Clearwater, since she is a nurse I confided in her, to say she was MAD was an understatement.  
I planned a meeting with Sue and explained everything, as an elder in tribe she promised to help, she contacted Sam and they decided that is was best to see if the child was dangerous after the birth. Since the pregnancy was progressing rapidly it might be dangerous to perform an abortion.

For myself I attempted to Carlisle trough the hospital, since as a doctor he is required to leave his contact information. But no information was left, typical….cowards all of them. So in trying to prove and to watch the progress of the pregnancy I kept a journal and a video diary. I also told Sue to tape the birth if possible.

We decided it was best to do a C-section, since we were unable to get an ultrasound. Sue thought since my belly was harder than the rest of me, that there was a membrane like vampire skin surrounding the baby. We would also have to look for something that could penetrate this membrane, since normal scalpels didn't work on vampire skin and that most likely we had to remove the uterus afterwards. That was ok I was happy with just one kid, and as a plus no more monthly bleeding and pain.

After a lot of deliberation, an idea struck, the wolves, they have claws that can cut through skin. So Sue one day came back with a claw (I do not know where she got it from and she won't tell me) and sterilised my new special scalpel.

We set a date and everything ready. I informed Sue should there be problems that I found several vials of venom and to inject me with it. During my change she could tell the wolves so that they could keep an eye on my child and me after waking up, and that I would stick to the vegetarian way. Should my child be dangerous they could also deal with it then.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: birth and rebirth**

**Everything ready for the delivery; Sue made the incision with my special scalpel. I couldn't feel anything (thank god) due to the epidural she gave me. Suddenly I heard a gasp, oh no is there something wrong I asked her, no she said but…but WhAT you're killing me here… you got twins, two handsome baby boys.**  
**I would have keeled over hearing this news had I not been lying down. So now I had 2 sons.**  
**Sue handed them to me, I studied them for a minute, they looked just like Carlisle except they had my eyes and nose. Not bad at all, everybody could see who the daddy was; always handy for later if problems should arise. They both looked at me and smiled, Sue told me they seemed more alert and more intelligent than other newborn she's seen.**

**Meanwhile Sue was removing my uterus and stitching me back up. Suddenly I felt a painful pinch in my breasts. They were trying to breastfeed and bit me, I told them no biting mommy. I had just finished that sentence when the burning began, I called for Sue and told her to take the boys (and be careful of their teeth because they were venomous), and that they had bitten during breastfeeding and that I was changing. We would continue as planned, she went to retrieve the vials (one of Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett) and injected me them. I told them with my last strength to please not harm my boys. **

_3 days later_

**After the last beat of my heart, I began to analyse my surroundings I could hear EVERYTHING, including the rapid beating of the hearts downstairs, my boys and the slower beating of several others.**  
**I took a deep breath, yikes it stinks, oh must be the wolves, but I don't smell anything appetizing. Oh well lets take a look downstairs.**

Meanwhile in the living room the wolves, Sue and the babies were nervous, and a bit scared of the reactions of the newborn vampire (Bella had told them everything she knew). So they were surprised when Bella came strolling downstairs like she just took a nap or something. No violent tendencies or raging thirst for blood, this was good. After a round of questions to Bella, it was decided that it was best she went hunting, and the wolves would come with her.

When they returned, Sam the alpha of the pack was pleasantly surprised that she was so controlled, like she had been a vampire for decades and not a day old.

Bella could finally take her boys in her arms without risk for either party. Suddenly one of them touched her cheek; Bella saw images of herself and different people, a he's got a gift she thought. He is showing what they did during my change, cool gift. And it seems that they talk telepathically to each other. This is handy when they are thirsty or want something. Ah they want to know their names.

I looked at Sue who staring at me funny, oh yes they didn't know what was going on. So I told them everything, and we came up with the following names: Phillip Charlie and Patrick Carlisle Swan. Sue asked me why I didn't pick the Cullen surname, I told her they left me behind like yesterdays newspaper and I'm not married to a Cullen, just because one of them was the sperm donor doesn't call for the title daddy to me. Everybody agreed, Sue was beaming with pride. The wolves were satisfied I and the boys posed no danger; as long as I told them to respect human life I was welcome in Forks (except on the res of course). Another surprise was Leah she was the first female shifter, she was very unhappy at first, because she was alone and was afraid she wouldn't imprint. Than to our astonishment when she first saw Phillip she imprinted on him. So this strengthened our bonds to wolves further.

_2 years later_

My little family stayed for 2 more years in Forks, than it was time to move on.

We had the occasionally visitors like a nomad Garret (a good friend of Carlisle-although he said it himself I have no proof), Jaspers venom brother Peter and his mate Charlotte (we got along fabulous) I told them everything they were furious at the Cullens, they left me human and knowing of vampires alone. That was a big NO NO for them that's law n°1, keep our existence a secret.  
The three of them for 2 weeks, but upon their departure I begged them to keep the birth of Patrick & Phillip a secret from the Cullens; I don't want to force myself into a family that dumped like trash.

I was happy for the moment, my dad married Sue, so she was able to tell him the tribal secrets (with Leah and Seth wolves it's difficult to keep it a secret) so he knew I was a vampire with 2 half-breed kids. At the beginning, I thought he was going to get a heart attack after I told him how it al happened and just who the father of my kids was.  
But now that's all settled and we visit each other regularly, but now it was time to move, we weren't getting any older after all.

Daddy and Sue insisted that Leah should join us, not only as protection but also the added reason that it's painful to part from your imprint. So we all packed and moved to the outskirts of Seattle (still close to Forks for us vamps).


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Denali, truth and trust

Meanwhile in Denali CPOV

In can't believe that it is two years already, two years since I was last happy. I remember the conversation between Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward, I overheard when I was running back early from a shift at the clinic here in Denali.

_Flashback: _

_I saw them huddled together in the living, arguing rather loudly, my ears perked up when I heard my name, I crept closer and kept my mind blank, my emotions neutral and my decisions focused elsewhere (after so long living with them I knew how to evade their gifts)._

_Alice; "Jasper, I saw Peter, Charlotte and Garret visit the house in Forks, I saw a woman living there with 2 little boys, who could be living in OUR house?"_

_Jasper: "Perhaps a homeless woman with kids, we will soon know Peter will find us here and tell us everything we want to know"_

_Edward: "Human drinkers in Forks that could be dangerous for Bella!"_

_Alice :" Ah come of it Eddie, we both know she is not your mate but Carlisle's besides, you have slept around with Tanya during the entire time you were with Bella, You just liked her for her yummy blood and silent mind._

_Edward : "Yeah I know, but Esme said it's was OK as long as I didn't drain her while we were still living in Forks with the wolves an all". Since enough time has gone by so we are not under __suspicion__ we can go ahead now. Besides Emmett and Rose must never know._

_Esme: "My son, you know I'm right, I kind of liked the shy girl, but you always get what want in the end, you're my favourite son anyway and I don't have the patience to deal with your tantrums anymore. Besides now you can go drain her, so we get all the results we want, I will stay as matriarch, Carlisle will know nothing of his mate, and you get your singer's blood and we keep our existence a secret... Everybody wins and is happy, well…except Carlisle..but ignorance is bliss._

I almost fainted (that's a feat as a vampire) when I heard everything, this was the family I created and loved above else. I thought I instilled them with a sense of humanity and morality, but apparently not. What am I supposed to do now, I can't leave this coven (it's not a family anymore to me) that will be suspicious if I leave.

But first things first, I will remain ignorant and observe, especially Edward, he cannot leave this house, and I must see to get some protection for Bella.

_Couple of months later_

Finally, I can leave, after growing distant with Esme, I followed her I caught her with her another vampire "in flagranti" so to speak, hah, now she has to sign the divorce papers, she was to the one to screw up. So now I'm as free as a bird.

Furthermore I disbanded the Cullen coven (even my forging & compassion is not endless, I've lied too far to long) I informed the Volturi about it (they were quiet happy, since they saw us as a bit of threat), and froze our accounts and sold our houses (except the one in Forks). I settled every member of the coven with a generous amount and bit them farewell. They were very unhappy to say the least, but what could they do, the story had already spread of the split of our coven, they could find refuge elsewhere for all I cared.

_**AN : one more chapter the reunion , perhaps an epilogue as finishing touch  
**_

_**Tbc **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN : sorry for the late updating, had a bit of bad luck, I burned my hands while cooking, so it's a bit difficult to type-but here we go_**

CHAPTER FOUR: Seattle, soul mates and surprises (both POV)

CPOV

After everything was sorted in the coven I quit my job at the hospital and started looking for Bella in Forks (it's been 4 years already). But as it was she seemed not to be there anymore, so I packed my things and went to the old house myself to investigate. Once inside the house I smelled three scents, one was the most captivating I encountered during my existence and the other two where liked mixed fragrances of the first one and strangely me.

I went to my study and found that someone had gone trough my things and opened the safe, burglars in here alone (I doubt it).

Outside the house and in Forks itself I found the odors of the wolves it seems there back, so I phoned to arrange a meeting with the pack leader and the elders to tell them that the Cullen coven now no longer exist and I'm alone. Once at the treaty line the meeting was quick on parting I asked if someone knew where Bella went, they informed me to Seattle.

So now I had a lead, tomorrow I would look for property in Seattle and go there to find Bella.

BPOV (meanwhile in Seattle)

After the move (I found a house near the edge of Seattle for me and the boys which included a separate studio for Leah), I went looking for a job. After a few trials and errors (with my limitations of course being a vampire and al) I found a job in a toy factory, luckily for me they where looking for someone for the night shift. Leah found a part-time job as waitress.

Since we were unable to send the boys to a school they were homeschooled by Leah and me. They were fast on the uptake with they enhanced half-breed cognitive skills. For later we agreed to follow classes online to graduation, but there is still plenty of time for that.

We settled in a routine of sorts, the mornings were spent with schooling and the afternoons while Leah was working we enjoyed a bit family time (hunting, shopping …just me and my boys). Once Leah was home I left to work and returned around 4.a.m. and had a bit of me time till breakfast time. Since we were posing as humans and I worked nights I had every 2 days a day off. So with the day off we went to Seattle to buy clothes for everyone (still not my favorite pastime).

We were just leaving the mall when we caught the scent of a vampire and were looking around us. Suddenly I saw a figure standing there and froze, Carlisle found us after almost 5 years…he was looking at us (specially my boys) with wide shocked eyes. I only thought …RUN NOW. So I started running human pace, Leah and the kids followed.

CPOV

After I moved to Seattle I started looking for Bella, but so far I had no success. So I got a job part-time job at the hospital, and started roaming about malls etc in hopes to find her. NEVER in a million years had I expected what I saw …..Bella as a stunning vampire with 2 boys, (about 8 to 10 years old) who looked like me and a female wolf, WHAT THE …..

They were shocked to see me and started to run human pace, so I followed discreetly.

I arrived after them at a quaint house on the outskirts of the city and knocked on the door, Bella opened the door hesitantly asked what I wanted. First I profusely excused for leaving her behind like that and asked what happened after we all left and who the 2 mini lookalikes were.

BPOV

While running from Carlisle I formed a sort of Q & A list (is he alone, where the rest is and above all why did he leave after sleeping with me).

Once inside the house, Leah left for her rooms with the boys in tow. Just seconds after a knock came at the front door I opened and asked what he wanted right there on the doorstep.

Carlisle excused his behavior profusely and then explained about Edward and the meeting after the jerk had driven me home, and told me that Eddie told them all that I wanted them to leave me alone (huh?) and that the family would all be leaving forks. Discussion ensued, and he voted yes to leaving in hopes to keep his family in 1 piece (at the time he thought we would return for me, mates can not be apart it causes too much pain blabla…). So we left.

At this point I invited him in, he looked around the house swiftly and complement me that's home with warmth and love radiating trough nook and cranny. We settled on the sofa, en then I asked the question I feared the most:"Carlisle why did you have sex with me?"

Carlisle remained still for a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts.

The he turned to face me "Isabella, ever since I saw you at the hospital the first time I had to reign myself in, why …because not only smelled you like heaven but dammit you also looked like an angel, so I had to hide my thoughts and feelings. Even a vampire with my age and experience, I could not resist you, you were so sincere and loving, and I made love to you because I do have deep and strong feelings for you.

Oh wow, he hid it well then (at this point I don't want him to know what I feel so I continue with the Q & A). So after you guys left Forks what happened, and why are you alone?

CPOV

How do I answer this? Do you want the blunt truth, Bella? She tells me yes, so I told her everything (see chapter three), she sobbed a bit with the overall betrayal and I saw then that she was far stronger than four years ago. Now was it my turn to pose some questions.

Bella from what I just told you, you know now that we are true mates; do you have any feelings for me? How come you're a vampire, who turned you and why those 2 kids look so like me?

BPOV

After I calmed a bit I explained how hurt I was about everyone leaving, especially him (yes I love him too) without a goodbye, what Eddie said in the woods, me being catatonic for a week etc…then I came to realize about a week later that my period was late, and the subsequent pregnancy with twins, the new arrangement with the wolves (because of Leah imprint) and yes Carlisle you are a real Daddy now ….and waited for his reaction.

I did not have to wait long, I don't know if he went into shock or something but all of a sudden he was on his knees in front of me begging forgiveness for leaving me alone during it all. He was literally sobbing with happiness of being a real dad and having a real family, not a coven.

CPOV

A real dad, me … 2 boys real blood relations, I don't quite believe it, but she showed me the videos, pictures and medical files (from Sue Clearwater) I was baffled but oh so happy and proud, I could pass on my legacy I had heirs. We had a real family. Later she told me that Sue and her dad were together, he now knew all about wolves and us. Wow, when I propose to Isabella I will have in-laws, children later grandchildren (after I thought I had lost all opportunity to heaven on earth, someone up there must like me after all, so my struggles where not in vain). It was late at night when she showed me Phillip and Patrick where sleeping. I could not tear my eyes from them. I also asked if they knew who I was. She told me yes of course she explained my absence to them, because the truth would be too painful (I was on a rather long expedition in the rainforest somewhere or other). She told this lie because when they wake up and see me they will want stories and since I've been there a couple of times it was not a real issue.

I stayed the whole next day with them and everyday during the next few weeks, I worked on my relationship with Bella and my sons. At the beginning of the following month they asked if I could move in. Six months later I proposed, the wedding was small and informal (at the Forks house); our guest consisted of the wolves, the Denali's and a couple of humans. Bella was a stunning bride, during our honeymoon our kids stayed with the wolves; we got along extremely well now.

Upon our return to Seattle, we did a little research about half-breeds, we found that they stop aging after 7 or 8 years, and sometimes during their adolescent time (due to rapid growth or when they are injured) they will need blood in addition to their diet. So my family settled peacefully into our routine.

**AN : do you want an epilogue (ie meeting the others after 10 years or something different ?) let me know thanks, please review**


End file.
